


How Considerate

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Stripper Dan, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anonymous: "Okay for smut prompts how about an AU where one is a stripper (dan plz) and Phil's been dragged to the strip club and his friends pay dan extra to get phil all hot and flustered and tease him but when it ends dan wants to continues and takes him back and they do the do????"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Considerate

“Phil! Are you ready yet?” Pj calls up the stairs. Phil was taking forever to get ready and to be honest, he really didn’t want to go to where Pj was taking him.

It had been too long since Phil left the house. He broke up with his girlfriend and went through the inevitable pain of heartbreak. He refused to leave the house ever since, thinking he would never find anyone that would find an interest in him.

Breaking Phil out of his thoughts, Pj calls him down once more. Phil stares at himself in the mirror, wondering why he agreed to this in the first place. He makes his way down the stairs, finding that Chris had arrived.

Great, now I’m going to the third wheel, Phil rolled his eyes, pulled on his coat, and dragged his two friends out the door. If he was going to go to this club, he might as well get it done and over with.

“Oh, are we in a rush now, Phil?” Pj smirks, knowing his friend would come around sooner or later. He was hoping Chris didn’t tell him what they were planning on doing once they get to the club. Chris and Pj decided that Phil needed to get out of the house and have a little fun. So, they paid one of the strippers to “entertain” Phil for an hour tonight. Phil needed it and all they wanted for Phil was to be happy.

Unfortunately, taking Phil to the club made him the opposite of happy. As the three of them rode to the club, Phil’s face started to change to annoyed as Peej and Chris kept talking about how much “fun” they were going to have, not including Phil in any of their conversations. The more they talked, the more Phil wanted to go home.

-

The minute the three men stepped in the club, Phil had an urge to turn around and catch a taxi back home. In fact, he could’ve made it out of the club if it weren’t for Peej and Chris pulling him further into the club and farther away from the door.

“Don’t worry, Phil, you aren’t going to be third wheel. We’ve got you something,” Chris smiles, dragging Phil to the back of the club. Phil didn’t like the tone of Chris’ voice or the fact that he was being taken to a room in the back of the club. Phil knew what this is. Pj and Chris probably paid someone to keep him company so they can go off and do their own thing. How considerate.

“Okay, don’t forget to have fun!” is the last thing Phil hears before he is forcefully pushed into a dark room. Before he had any time to protest, the door closes and Peej and Chris run away from the area. Phil had the best of friends.

“Ah, so you’re Phil,” Phil hears a voice and jumps. A man that looked younger than him was stood right in front of him with a smirk on his face. If Phil was honest, the guy was actually very attractive. He had brown hair and wide, almost innocent eyes to match.

“Yes, that’s me? And you are?” Phil was almost trembling. He was most definitely going to kill Chris and Pj when he sees them again. The man smiles at Phil, amused that he acts as if he didn’t have a clue on what’s happening. Oh, how so poorly innocent.

“My name is Dan and I am here to please you, Phil,” Dan smiles once again, watching Phil’s blue eyes grow wide.

“Please?” Phil asks, almost hesitantly. Did Pj and Chris really pay a stripper to keep him occupied? He is going to have a long talk with them once he can leave.

“Yes, sir,” Dan states instinctively. This Phil guy was going to be fun to ruin. “Just sit back and enjoy the time we have together. We’re running on limited time now, baby.”

Phil gulps as Dan guides him to the sofa. Dan sits Phil down and climbs onto his lap.

“I’ll make you forget about your friends for a little bit,” Dan whispers in Phil’s ear, licking the shell of his ear. Phil shivers beneath him, his eyes closing as he feels Dan’s hands start to roam his chest. Phil’s breath starts to become shallow as Dan drew circles around his abdomen, progressively going lower and lower. Phil was starting to get impatient with Dan and lifted his hands to try and speed up the process.

“We’re not going to have any of that, Phil. No touching,” Dan bites his lips, looking deep into Phil’s lust filled eyes. Phil whimpers as Dan starts kissing his neck, slowly grinding into Phil’s crotch. Dan smirks as he feels Phil try to lift his hips towards Dan, trying to create some kind of friction. But no, Dan is a fucking tease and Phil is fun to play with and Phil doesn’t know how long he can last. He starts sweating and he aches to have some kind of contact with his dick, but Dan is refusing to give it to him.

“Awww, you look a little flustered, Phil. Do you want more?” Dan asks, almost giggling when he sees how fucked out Phil looked. All Phil could do was nod, tears almost leaking from his eyes because he was so hard. He needed something, anything, preferably Dan, and he wanted it now.

“Well that’s a little too bad. It looks like our little time is up,” Dan says, getting up from Phil’s lap. He was a little disappointed. He actually wanted to go all the way with Phil, but teasing him was good while it lasted.

“Oh hell no. You are coming home with me, Dan and we are going to finish what you fucking started,” Phil states, almost scaring Dan by the way he changed personalities so quickly. It made him wonder what it was like to be with Phil all the time. Did he keep to himself, or did he speak his mind? Was he quiet and mindful, or was he really sassy and dominant? Fuck, dominant Phil would be so hot.

So, Dan didn’t even hesitate when Phil wanted to bring Dan home. Dan didn’t even want to be paid. No money would be worth having sex with this Phil guy. Even if he didn’t get the money in the end, he would still be rewarded with amazing sex with a hot guy.

Dan and Phil took the cab back to Phil’s place right after Phil said a brief goodbye to Chris and Pj. He would really like to thank Chris and Pj.

Once they reached Phil’s flat, Phil’s lips were on Dan’s and Dan was moaning like the whore he was. Phil finally got to touch Dan, not wasting anytime in burying his fingers into Dan’s hair, feeling how soft it was. His hands traveled south to Dan’s butt and squeezed it, earning a loud moan from Dan. Phil didn’t stop there though. He started kissing Dan’s chin, and then his neck, and then even lower, mouthing Dan’s nipple through his thin black shirt.

“Shit, Phil,” was all Dan could say before his shirt was pulled off and Phil’s lips were attached to his nipple, licking around until it was hard. Dan brought his hand to Phil’s dick and squeezed it, getting Phil harder than he was already, if that was even possible. Phil lets out a deep moan and decided that he had enough. He brought Dan into his room and pushes Dan onto the bed. He climbs on top of Dan, connecting their lips once again. Yeah, Dan was right. Dominant Phil was hot.

Both boys find their way to each other’s jeans and unbuttons them. Dan pushes Phil’s jeans down first and switches positions. He mouths the outline of Phil’s cock, making Phil buck his hips into Dan’s mouth, loving the feeling of Dan’s saliva through his boxers.

Dan pulls down the last layer of clothing and wastes no time to put his mouth around Phil’s dick. It was larger than he thought and that made him suck like there was no tomorrow. Dan started bobbing his head up and down, licking the slit every now and then, all while fondling Phil’s balls.

“D-Dan… If you keep going at this, then I’m going to come,” Phil says, almost out of breath. Dan pulls off of Phil’s dick and takes off the only garment he was wearing.

“Where’s the lube?” was the only thing Dan asks before Phil pulls it out of the bedside drawer. Dan squirts some onto his finger, rubbing them together to warm it up. He confidently stuck two fingers in his hole, moaning as he finally got the attention he needed. All Phil could was watch as Dan stretched and fingered his hole, preparing himself for Phil and only Phil.

“I’m ready, Phil,” Dan moans out, hesitantly pulling his fingers out. Phil applies some lube onto his dick, stroking it so he covers all of it. He switches positions with Dan once again to where he was hovering over Dan. He lines himself up with Dan’s hole and slowly pushes in.

“I’m a stripper, Phil, I don’t need your patience,” Dan says as he tries to grind down on Phil’s hips, speeding up the process.

“Shut up,” Phil demanded, “You belong to me and no one else. You listen to me, got that?” Dan keeps his mouth shut and only nods. It wasn’t long before Phil starts thrusting even faster, their hips meeting together in a type of rhythm. Phil finds Dan’s spot, making Dan moan, begging for Phil to go faster.

“That’s right, whore. Beg for me,” Phil smirks, pounding into Dan as fast as he could physically allow himself to. Phil was getting close and it was only a matter of time until he released inside of Dan.

“Pl-please, never… Never stop,” Dan’s eyes roll to the back of his head as his spot was hit again and again. Phil’s hand makes its way to Dan’s cock, stroking it in time with Phil’s thrusts.

“Close,” was the only thing Dan says before he release all over his and Phil’s stomach.

“Oh, fuck,” Phil moans out, releasing inside of Dan. He pulls out quickly and collapses next to Dan.

“That was… That was really good, Phil,” Dan smiles, almost innocently. That was the best sex he has ever had in his entire life and he felt complete.

“I agree. Thanks, Dan,” Phil smiles back, unsure of what to do next. Was Dan going to leave now? Was he never going to see him again?

Dan wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do either. Stay here and sleep with Phil and not return back to the club was desirable. He doesn’t want to be with anyone else now. He wants to be with Phil.

“Hey, um, Phil? If you don’t mind, can I stay with you for the rest of the night?” Dan asks, not wanting to leave Phil’s side. 

“Yeah, sure,” Phil gives a genuine smile to Dan and takes Dan into his arms. They were going to figure out their situation eventually. But right now, all they wanted to do was cuddle. So as Dan and Phil started to drift to sleep, Phil remembered he had to do one last thing.

-

Chris felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out, seeing that Phil sent him a text message.

'Thanks to you and Peej, I just got laid and possibly a new boyfriend! Still mad at you though and I will get you back. Watch out, guys. >:)

\- Phil'


End file.
